You Don't Know
by Aquiline Cuppa
Summary: Aku berlagak jahat, mencoba melihatkan seolah aku tak tertarik padanya. Kepengecutan berakting ku seperti tak tertarik padanya itu hanya menumbuhkan rasa sakit dihatiku. Aku masih setia menatap langit malam bertabur bintang diatas sana tetapi aku tahu pikiran dan tatapan mata ku saat ini tidak mengarah kesana... /REPUBLISH/ RnR please/ my first story/ GakJelas/Curcol author baca...


_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Story by CuteCeri Uchiha_

 **CuteCeri Uchiha**

 **Proudly present.**

 _A Naruto Fanfiction_

 _Alternative Universal!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **You Don't Know"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Hurt/ Comfort, little bit Romance, Drama and Angst(maybe)**

 **Rated T**

 **Warn: OOC, Typo, Misstypo, Full Sakura's POV, Bad Plot and Diksi.** _Maaf atas kekurangan yang ada dalam Fiction ini. Fict ini Republish karena banyak kesalahan tulisan dan tanda baca, tapi jika masih ada kesalahan mohon koreksi di_ review _yaa (:_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Aku berlagak jahat, mencoba melihatkan seolah aku tak tertarik padanya. Kepengecutan berakting ku seperti tak tertarik padanya itu hanya menumbuhkan rasa sakit dihatiku. Aku masih setia menatap langit malam bertabur bintang diatas sana tetapi aku tahu pikiran dan tatapan mata ku saat ini tidak mengarah kesana –langit malam yang terang-terangan aku menatapnya sekarang, tetapi entahlah… aku seperti hanya melihat sebuah kanvas putih yang bersih dan tak tahu harus membuat apa disana untuk menjadikannya kenyataan yang indah saat menyelesaikannya dengan hasil karya pikiranku. Aku tiba-tiba tersenyum aneh dengan tatapan kosong saat aku sadar Sasuke masih tetap diam disampingku –masih menatap tahta sang malam.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masih mau lanjut baca…?**

 **DLDR and RnR?!**

 _No Flame Please…_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Happy Reading Guys^^**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura's Pov(Full)**

Seperti hari-hari biasanya –rutinitas yang kujalani sebagai seorang siswi yang teladan. Yah setidaknya itu yang kulakukan. Jika kalian bertanya apakah aku salah satu siswa yang berprestasi di sekolahku? Kurasa jawabanya _"Tidak"_ walaupun aku bukan siswa yang melalaikan tugas yang diberikan. ' _Huh! Kurasa kemampuan otakku memang standar. Haha'_ Innerku menertawai diriku sendiri. Tidak setiap orang 'kan yang di berkati kejeniusan walau itu hasil dari kerjakerasnya sendiri. _By the way_ Haruno Sakura itu namaku.

Aku selalu memikirkan dan berusaha meyakinkan tekad ku untuk melakukan sesuatu yang sudah lama inginku katakan, bahkan ditahun-tahun sebelumnya aku mencoba mengatakannya dan berakhir dengan hilangnya akal sehatku, kata-kata yang akan kulontarkan seperti tercekat di tenggorokan dan sifat pengecutku tiba-tiba datang. _Sial._

Aku meliriknya dari ekor mataku, jarak bangkunya hanya beberapa saja dari ku. Ya, aku sedang berada dikelas. Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar kelas. Sepertinya saat yang tepat, saat ini kelas begitu tenang dengan tugas yang diberi oleh _sensei_ pelajaran hari ini dan _sensei_ juga tidak ada dikelas karena itu memang kebiasaannya yang ber-alasan selalu sama; _sensei_ yang satu itu selalu mengatakan ada urusan penting yang meng-haruskannya untuk pergi. Yah aku –bahkan seluruh sekolah –juga tahu itu hanya alasan yang dia buat untuk bisa membaca buku bersampul _orange_ yang selalu ia bawa kemana saja. Buku biadab. Maafkan aku Kakashi- _sensei_ setelah ini aku akan mendengarkan apapun darimu.

Aku berjalan mendekati tempat dia duduk. Saat aku sudah berada dihadapannya aku diam sejenak dan mengatur nafas untuk memperkuat keyakinan ku. _Baiklah_. Kali ini, saat ini, setelah tiga tahun ini, dengan tekad ini aku akan mengatakan sesuatu padanya…

" **Ayo kita pergi melihat bintang malam ini** "ku katakan dengan nada menantang dalam satu tarikan nafas.

...yang menurutku itu terlalu konyol untuk dikatakan sampai bertahun-tahun untuk dipendam. Lihatlah, semua mata tertuju padaku karena kalimat bodoh yang kukatakan.

"…"

"Kau kadang-kadang punya ide bagus, heh?" celetuk salah satu siswa dikelas dengan nada mengejek. _Damn…_

"!" Aku menengok mereka –teman-teman sekelas ku

Mereka semua berkata dan menertawai ku. Aku sudah menduga ini akan terjadi tapi, tiba-tiba saja dia –Uchiha Sasuke berdiri dari bangkunya dan menatapku datar sambil berjalan mendekatiku –didepan mejanya.

Sasuke berkata disampingku "Temui aku nanti malam," perkataannya cukup untuk bisa didengar oleh orang yang berada disini. Aku masih diam mencerna kata-katanya dengan baik. _Apa telingaku tidak salah mendengar?Seharusnya aku membersihkan telingaku tadi pagi_.

Sasuke melenggang pergi dari kelas saat bertepatan bel tanda pelajaran telah usai berbunyi. Bisa kulihat wajah mereka yang tadi tertawa mengejek ku sekarang menjadi datar dengan tatapan mata yang bisa diartikan dengan sorot mata 'tidak percaya'dengan apa yang mereka lihat dan mungkin yang mereka dengar. Aku masih berdiri diam dan mengulas senyum kecil. Aku segera membereskan buku ku dan pergi dari kelas yang sudah kosong ini, entah sejak kapan karena aku termenung terlalu lama –mungkin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **You Don't Know**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku melihat Sasuke berdiri disana memunggungiku. Aku berjalan mendekati Sasuke dengan langkah antara hati-hati dan gugup, hati-hati karena mungkin saja dia tidak sendiri kesini, gugup itu terbukti dari langkah ku yang gemetar dan jantung ku terpacu lebih cepat. Sepertinya Sasuke belum menyadari keberadaan ku dibelakangnya.

"Hei," sapa ku sedikit canggung, itu berhasil membuatnya menoleh kearah ku

"Hn, ayo." Sahutnya. Aku segera mengangguk dan mengikuti langkahnya yang beberapa langkah didepan ku.

Aku berjalan disamping Sasuke di jalan kecil yang gelap, karena saat ini kami hanya menyusuri jalan tanah setapak dengan semak yang tidak terlalu tinggi di sisi kanan dan kiri jalan setapak tanah ini. _Seperti orang tolol._

Keadaan semakin canggung saat kami dilanda kesunyian dan kegelisahan. Ya, setidaknya malam ini tidak sepenuhnya hancur saat kami telah sampai diatas sebuah bukit –yang menjadi tujuan kami untuk melihat bintang musim panas.

Kami menatap dunia gelap dengan langit malam terlihat seperti hujan bintang. Aku melihat Sasuke duduk diatas rerumputan hijau yang ada dibukit ini dengan berlatarkan warna warni lampu Kota Tokyo dari atas sini dan bintang yang berkelap-kelip di langit malam. Aku ikut duduk disampingnya dan mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke yang menatap datar langit penuh bintang, tapi aku bisa melihat dia tersenyum tipis. Ya, sangat tipis. Aku tersenyum pandangan ku tidak lepas dari wajah tampannya. _Aku sepertinya lebih suka memandang ciptaan yang sempurna disampingku ini._

Sejak kapan aku ingin tahu, sejak kapan aku mengejarmu? Entahlah. Memang aku tak pernah tahu sejak kapan perasaan ini kurasakan. Jangan terkejut dengan perasaan ku ini padamu –Sasuke bagaimana pun juga dengarkanlah perasaanku. _Tolonglah, kerena…_

Seraya kau menatap langit malam kau tunjukan "Lihatlah, itu _Deneb, Altair_ dan _Vega_." Dalam segitiga musim panas. Aku hanya bergumam tak jelas kemudian menatap langit malam indah sama seperti mu, aku menemukan Orihime- _sama_ disana tetapi, dimana Hikoboshi- _sama_? Apa dia tidak kesepian.

Entah bagaimana menjelaskannya, tapi disampingmu yang terlihat bersenang-senang membuatku tak bisa berkata apapun. Tak tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat melihat itu. _Terlalu rumit._ Aku terlalu payah.

Aku berlagak jahat, mencoba melihatkan seolah aku tak tertarik padanya. Kepengecutan berakting ku seperti tak tertarik padanya itu hanya menumbuhkan rasa sakit dihatiku. Aku masih setia menatap langit malam bertabur bintang diatas sana tetapi aku tahu pikiran dan tatapan mata ku saat ini tidak mengarah kesana –langit malam yang terang-terangan aku menatapnya sekarang, tetapi entahlah…

… aku seperti hanya melihat sebuah kanvas putih yang bersih dan tak tahu harus membuat apa disana untuk menjadikannya kenyataan yang indah saat menyelesaikannya dengan hasil karya pikiranku. Aku tiba-tiba tersenyum aneh dengan tatapan kosong saat aku sadar Sasuke masih tetap diam disampingku –masih menatap tahta sang malam. Masih mengabaikan ku –meski tadi dia menunjukan segitiga musim panas yang aku yakin itu hanya untuk memecahkan suasana yang canggung antara kami dan mungkin saja untuk menelan rasa bosannya pada suasana ini _atau pada ku._ Aku tersenyum miris.

Sebenarnya, entah bagaimana aku menyadari perasaanku untukmu. Tapi sekarang aku mungkin mulai mengerti dan sepertinya aku menemukan kata yang kurasa tepat untuk semua perasaan ini; berdebar, hangat dan berbagai perasaan lainnya yang tidak kumengerti dengan otak ku yang tidak pernah mengenal dan merasakan ini sebelumnya. _Ah… itu benar. Seperti itulah jatuh cinta_ –Jawaban dari perasaan ku ini.

Tolong katakan pada ku apa ini salah? Hatiku mencoba mengatakan bahwa berada disampingmu itu cukup. Tapi ini takkan pernah menjangkau mu.

" _Ini tak berguna. Jangan menangis!"_ Kukatakan pada diri sendiri. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang sering kurasakan saat perasaan ini tak kunjung tersampaikan. Bagaikan hati ini tertimpa oleh batu raksasa tetapi tidak sampai membuat hatiku hancur yang anehnya. Rasa begitu berat dan membuatku sesak dan tertekan yang amat sangat. Aku mencengkram tanganku –mengepalkan keduanya dengan kuat berharap bisa menetralkan dan menguatkan ku atas semua beban ini –terkadang cara ini dapat mengatasinya. Tapi saat ini benar tidak bisa untuk mengurangi gejolak sesak.

Kenyataan begitu kejam untuk ku –memang selalu begitu. Lalu siapa yang aku salahkan disini? Perasaan ini muncul tanpa ku komando dan tanpa ku minta. Aku ini seorang yang payah. Aku bukan seorang yang dipandang kagum oleh orang-orang –bahkan orang terdekatku. Aku tidak pernah peduli dengan orang yang beranggapan apa saja tentangku, selama itu tidak menghancurkan ku, aku akan diam karena omongan mereka tidak akan _membunuhku._ Diriku tidak hidup dengan omongan mereka. _Tetap saja itu menyakitkan._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **You Don't Know**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku tersadar bahwa dia –Sasuke sudah berdiri seraya menepuk-nepuk celananya bekas dia duduki pada rerumputan. Aku masih melihatnya dengan tatapan ku yang aku sendiri tak tahu apa artinya. Aku sendiri masih duduk di rerumputan hijau bukit ini. Waktu seperti terlalu cepat, seperti aku baru saja selesai menghitung dari satu sampai dua puluh –tentu itu hanya anggapan ku. Kan tau saja dari tadi apa yang ku pikirkan. Sesuatu yang…

"Apa kau akan tetap duduk disana sambil melihat langit berbintang sampai berganti terbitnya matahari pagi?" Tanyanya Sarkastik dengan muka datar andalannya.

Aku tersentak dengan cepat-cepat membangunkan diriku dari duduk selonjoran ku. Angin mulai terasa menusuk kulit. ' _Aku sudah tak ingat waktu'_ Batinku _._ Dan berdiri tegak dihadapannya. Aku terus saja menunduk. Rasa dihati ku benar-benar 0,01 persen belum berkurang. Aku mendengus berat.

"Sudah larut, sebaiknya kembali. Besok bukannya akan ada acara yang ditunggu semua orang," ucapnya terdengar seperti pernyataan ketimbang pertanyaan.

, aku baru ingat besok itu hari dimana aku akan lebih tersiksa atau mungkin awal dari semua ini akan berakhir dan _mungkin saja bertambah buruk._ Besok adalah hari kelulusan ku dan dia –Uchiha Sasuke cinta pertama ku selama ini. _"Semua berjalan cepat saat bersamanya"_ lirihku dalam hati sambil tetap tertunduk lesu. _Menyedihkan._

"Uhm, y-yah kau benar besok hari kelulusan… _kita_." Ucap ku dan sialnya terdengar keraguan dalam perkataanku. "Ppfftt, kenapa kau ragu mengatakan _kita_?" Sasuke terlihat menahan tawanya. Dan aku benar-benar baru pertama kali melihat dia tertawa. Dia melihatku masih dengan ekpresi gelinya dengan jejak humor di matanya yang sungguh mempesona diriku. _Oh God…_

"Aku hanya t-tidak begitu yakin akan lulus." Jawabku memaksakan untuk tersenyum –walaupun pasti terlihat kaku. _Payah._ Seketika Sasuke menghilangkan ekpresi gelinya tadi dan digantikan pandangan datar tetapi mata _onyx_ kelamnya melihat tajam menatap _emerald_ -ku. Aku terkesiap ' _Kenapa dia sekarang terlihat sering menampakan ekspresinya,' Inner_ ku.

Sasuke terkenal dengan wajah _stoic_ yang jarang sekali melihatkan ekpresi itu tetapi aku yakin Sasuke bukanlah sebuah patung dewa Yunani yang tak berekpresi.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu Sakura! Kau sudah berusaha untuk semua itu dan sekarang kau tidak yakin dengan usaha mu." Sasuke membentakku. Aku terkejut dengan perubahan emosinya, tetapi yang dikatakannya benar. Aku sudah berusaha keras untuk kelulusan ini dan sekarang aku malah berpikir pesimis.

" _Gomen_ ," ucapku setengah berbisik sambil menundukkan kepala ku lebih rendah.

"Cih."

Aku mendengarnya berdecih kesal lalu berbalik melangkah pergi. Aku mengangkat kepala ku –dari menunduk, aku milihatnya sudah jauh beberapa langkah didepan ku. Hatiku bertambah kali lipat sesak nya –padahal yang tadi sedikitpun belum bekurang. Aku meremas ujung rok ku dan mataku serasa panas –mungkin _liquid_ bening diujung mataku kapan saja bisa menetes. _Cukup. Tidak bisa_. Sebelum dia menghilang di bawah bukit aku memanggilnya untuk….

"Sasuke- _kun_ …"

Dia menghentikan langkahnya masih tidak berbalik melihatku. Suasana hening.

 _ **Wuuss~**_

Angin memainkan beberapa helai anak rambutku dan rambut Sasuke menjadi semakin berantakan.

"Sasuke- _kun_ …a-aku..aku ingin…" _Sungguh ada apa dengan ku kenapa aku selalu seperti ini_ rutuk diriku.

"Hn?Ada apa." Sasuke melirikku dari ujung matanya tapi dia tidak membalikkan badannya.

"…"

Aku masih diam. _Apa ini salah? Apa ini pilihan yang terbaik …_

 _Haruskah aku mengatakannya…_

 _Tidak. Tidak_

 _Tapi ini menyakitkan._

"Ah. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan…. **–'aku sangat mencintai mu Sasuke' –** semoga kita berdua lulus." _Ya aku memang tidak bisa mengatakannya._

Sasuke tampak binggung pertamanya tapi setelah itu ia tersenyum kecil padaku. Aku juga akan tersenyum tulus melihatnya. _Senyum mu sudah sangat berarti bagiku Sasuke-kun_.

"Tentu. Sudahlah ayo pulang, kita nanti esok hasilnya bersama."

 _Ku tak mengatakannya._

"Uhm yah. Kita nanti hasilnya _bersama_." Aku tersenyum padanya. Dan aku menyakiti hati ku –lagi.

 _Ku tak akan mengatakannya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **You Don't Know**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku mulai melangkahkan kaki ku menuju Sasuke yang didepanku. Sasuke dan aku berjalan bersampingan menuruni bukit, menyusuri jalan tanah setapak, suasana hening _dan perasaan diam ku._ Membawa kami menuju ketempat kami –rumah masing-masing dan takdir yang berbeda. Biarlah bukit, langit malam dan bintang musim panas yang mengetahui perasaan ku ini dan biarlah mereka menjadi saksi atas _cinta pertama dan terakhirku_.

 _-Iwanakatta… -_

 _-Ienakatta… -_

 _-Nidoto Modorenai…-_

 **.**

 **.**

 _-Daisuki Deshita…-_

 _-Okashii yo ne?-_

 _-Wakatteta no ni…-_

 _-Kimi no shiranai-_

 _-Watashi dake no himitsu-_

Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari **–Supercell.**

 _Musim panas hari itu,_

 _Semua bintang berkilauan_

 _Sekarang tetap aku masih ingat._

 _Wajah tertawanya,_

 _Dan wajah marahnya._

 _Aku benar-benar mencintainya._

 _Ini tidak aneh 'kan?_

 _Meskipun aku tahu itu…_

 _Kau tak akan tahu,_

 _Rahasia yang hanya ku tahu._

 _Malam panjang yang lalu itu_

 _Dalam sebuah kenangan yang jauh,_

 _Jarimu menunjuk pada bintang,_

 _Dan dengan suara tak bersalah…_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~FIN~**

 **Curhat Colongan (CurCol) Author:**

 _Dua kata dalam otak saya dengan ff saya ini adalah;_ _ **No Comment.**_ _Whahaha…. Saya tahu ini absurd dan tidak jelas dan susah dipahami, hanya orang yang sangat beriman bisa mengerti maksud tulisan saya ini, serius saya sendiri aja nggak ngerti ini apa…._

 _Seperti yang saya bilang ini pernah saya publish sebelumnya dengan judul yang berbeda yaitu_ **Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari** _dan kalian mau tahu rahasia kecil? Ahaha bukan hal penting hanya saja saya mau bilang saya dapat review-an pertama adalah judge atau flame atau apalah itu namanya dan saya langsung_ down. _Abaikan…_

 _Jangan tanya kenapa title-nya nggak kreatif banget :3_

 _Saya lagi dengarin berita Klakson Telolet di tv... *nggakNyambung_

 _Ini hanya perbaikan tanda baca tanpa ada perubahan dalam diksi, saya hanya ingin menghargai kerja keras saya dulu yang sudah bersusah payah ngerangkai diksi (yang akhirnya tetap absurd) dalam fiction pertama saya ini. Ada banyak file fiction yang sudah saya buat dan jika dibandingkan sungguh berbeda pembawaan saya dalam setiap ff yang saya buat (tapi nggak berani publish) dengan ff ini. Jadi bisa dibilang inilah awal saya mengenal karangan fiction, mohon jangan lempar saya…_

 _Semua kata-kata lebai diatas adalah otak saya yang dahulu, ahahahaha #LOL_

Btw _,_ _ **terimakasih banyak**_ _yang sudah fav dan satu foll untuk ff ini yang dulu… (':_

 _Juga atas flame dan review dari beberapa orang (maksud saya tiga orang) terimakasih._

 _Dan untuk yang sudah membaca fiction –absurd saya ini_ _ **Thanks a Lot Guys**_

 _Mind to review…?_

 _With love,_

 _CuteCeri Uchiha._ _ **Pekanbaru.**_

 _Ps._ __ _Check my wattpad_ **DhaChiMataLentik** _, jika ingin… (:_


End file.
